


Something Soft, Something Kind

by turtles_and_revolution



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Baby Billy, Billy has paranoid schizophrenia, But this is deadly class you already knew that, Daddy Lex, Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, Mama Petra, Mostly comfort tho dw, Multi, Murder, Non-Sexual Age Play, Paranoia, Petra is also trans, Post Episode s01e05, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Billy, Trans Male Character, Vomiting, it ends soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_and_revolution/pseuds/turtles_and_revolution
Summary: “Jesus christ, dude.”“Looks like the Rat’s learned a lesson, huh?”“You look like ass.”Billy didn’t pay them any attention. He could barely hear them. His brain was pounding between his ears and it felt like the entire world was spinning beneath. He killed his dad. Holy fuck, he killed his dad.





	Something Soft, Something Kind

Billy stumbled through the halls of King’s Dominion in a daze. He watched as his friends all retired to their dorms, just as tired and in pain as he was. Saya stayed, guiding him to his room and making sure he doesn’t die on the way. The freshly stitched wound under his shirt ached with every movement, and it took every ounce of willpower he had to just keep moving, he just had to make it to his dorm. But damn did the floor look comfortable right now. There weren’t many people at school right now, because who the fuck is at school on the weekend. The few people that passed him were. They stared and Saya glared right back.  
“Jesus christ, dude.”  
“Looks like the Rat’s learned a lesson, huh?”  
“You look like ass.”  
Billy didn’t pay them any attention. He could barely hear them. His brain was pounding between his ears and it felt like the entire world was spinning beneath. He killed his dad. Holy fuck, he killed his dad. He realized it before after he had done it. He knew vaguely what he and Marcus had done. But now it had just hit him like a truck. A truck full of cow shit and bricks. He was gonna cry. He was gonna scream.  
He was gonna throw up.  
The world spun faster as his knees gave out from under and the McDonald’s cheeseburger he had half-heartedly eaten for breakfast came spewing out of him onto the tile floor. He could hear people jeering in disgust. Some were even laughing. Fuck, where was he? Where is this? He has to get home. He has to find Teddy. Shit, what is he gonna tell his mom?  
Saya pulled him up from the ground and dragged him down a hall. He was lost. He was lost and scared and hurt and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Saya was dragging him along until at last they arrived at a door that looked at least a little familiar. Saya opened it and pulled him inside. A sob that had been welling in his chest for a long time finally came bubbling out.  
“Billy?” Saya sat him down on a bed that he figured was his. It felt comfy and familiar, but he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything.  
“Billy, do you need anything?” She asked. Billy couldn’t remember her name but she seemed nice. At least, she seemed like she cared about him.  
BIlly tried to open his mouth, but only more sobs came spilling out. His nose was running and he felt like he couldn’t breath. He was gasping for air, and the tears were threatening to choke it out of him.  
“Billy, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you need.” She said. She was being really nice to him. Maybe he was safe here.  
“M-mama.” Was all he could blubber out, shocked at how small and meek his voice suddenly sounded. The lady’s face softened even more. Did she know what was going on? Did she know who his mama was?  
“Is that Petra?” She asked. Billy nodded, his throat too closed up the use his words.  
“Alright. Are you gonna be ok on your own while I get her?” She asked, her voice soft and soothing. Billy didn’t want her to leave. He didn’t want to be alone. It was scary here when he was alone, and he didn’t know how long he’d be alone for. And what if something bad happened? The lady looked really big and strong and he was just a little kid. He lip quivered as another round of sobs came pouring out.  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright, I’m here.” She assured him, awkwardly putting a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into the touch, however awkward it was.  
“I’m gonna need you to be brave for just a little bit, ok? It won’t be any longer than five minutes, I promise.” She bargained, trying to calm Billy down. Billy didn’t even realize how bad he was shaking. Had he been shaking the entire time? Did it matter?  
“Can you do that for me? Can you be brave for just a little bit?” She asked. Billy swallowed a lump in his throat and clenched his fist in the denim of his jeans. Billy nodded.  
“Alright, I’ll be right back.” The lady ran off, closing the door behind her. He suddenly felt lonely, the walls of the room closing in around him without the nice lady to keep him safe, to keep him grounded. The eyes of the people on the poster plastered over the walls seemed to stare him down. They were watching him. Maybe there were cameras all around the room and people were watching him and laughing at him. He was being watched. He was being watched. He was being watched. He could leave and look for the nice lady, but she was probably already far away and what if someone who wasn’t so nice found him and took him far far away where he could never see mama or dada ever again? He really didn’t want that. A whine came from the back of his throat and he clamped his hand over his lips. He was supposed to be brave for the nice lady. But he didn’t feel brave. He felt scared. He was terrified in fact. He was scared and tired and his tummy hurt a lot more than it would if he was hungry and his clothes felt uncomfy and sweaty and he just wanted his mama and dada. They would know how to make it better, they always did. Maybe if he hid under the blankets, he’d be hidden until the nice lady came back with mama. Billy crawled underneath the soft covers, ignoring the pain coming from his stomach and quietly sobbed. As he cried, his thumb slipped between his lips, a habit he knew dada thought was gross, but he wasn’t here to scold him, and it was the only thing that felt even a little safe right now.  
The door creaked open and Billy held his breath. It was either mama or someone coming to steal him away. He was safe under the cover though. Nothing could find his here. He just had to be quiet.  
“Billy?” It was his mama’s voice, gentle and familiar, calling out to him. Billy threw the covers off of him, wanting to run into his mama’s arms, but the sudden movement sent a stabbing pain through his stomach. He cried out and gripped his stomach. Mama rushed to him and pulled the covers off of him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.  
“I know, baby, I know. I’m here now. It’s okay.” She whispered calmingly. Billy leaned into, sobbing into her neck. He was so tired. It felt nice to just have her here with him.  
“Saya, could you find Lex?” She asked the nice lady, who Billy realised must be named Saya.  
“Sure, it’s not like I have anything better to do.” Saya replied, her tone completely different then when she was talking to Billy. She sounded mean, why was she suddenly being mean?  
“I can pay you back later.” She said. What Billy didn’t see was the wink Petra gave Saya and the sly smile Saya returned.  
“I’ll find your shithead.” Saya responded, and Billy heard her footsteps leave the room and the door close behind her. Billy was too busy crying to scold her for using a bad word.  
“You wanna tell me what scared you so bad, baby?” His mama asked, rubbing the velvety sides of his head to comfort him.  
“Don’t member.” Billy responded. He didn’t. He couldn’t remember anything before the nice la-Saya sat him down on the bed. He didn’t really know why he was crying, just that it felt right to cry right now. Mama told him that was alright. It was alright to cry, sometimes you just have to get it out. Except he didn’t know what he was getting out this time, just that it felt very big, like a big heavy bag on his chest. He curled up against her, her arms wrapping tighter around him, keeping him safe. He breathed in her scent, which was a lot like coffee and ink, both things that smelled yucky on their own, but smelt safe on her. By the time the door opened again, he felt all cried out, a big empty hole in his chest.  
“Is that my little guy?” Dada’s voice called as soon as the door closed behind him. Billy’s head perked up.  
“Dada?” He asked. He looked over and saw his spiky headed dada rummaging through a trunk at the foot of his bed. Billy gasped as he pulled out a well-loved stuffed rabbit. He turned and reached out for it, whimpering as his stomach burned with the movement.  
“It’s been so long since you’ve seen Mr. Rumpkins, hasn’t it?” Dada hid his face behind the worn bunny.  
“Take it easy, love, he’s hurt.” Mama spoke to dada, using her grown up voice. Billy didn’t care to notice the difference. Dada walked closer, handing Billy Mr. Rumpkins. Billy wrapped his arms as tightly around the rabbit as he could without hurting himself more. Dada sat down on the bed next to Mama, running his hand down Billy’s back.  
“Do you wanna talk, or is it quiet time?” Dada asked. Billy shook his head. His voice felt like a weight in his throat everytime he spoke and he was far too tired to be lifting weights.  
“Alright, baby. Can you do dada a biiiiig favor?” Dada propositioned, as he shifted to kneeling in front of Billy.  
“Hmm.”  
“Can you help me get your binder off, I can’t let you sleep in that.”  
Billy stuck his lip out in protest. He didn’t want his binder off. Or maybe he did. He didn’t know what he was feeling but he wasn’t feeling cooperative.  
“I know baby, it’ll be quick I promise.” Dada said, ruffling Billy’s soft hair.  
“Billy, sweetheart, it not safe for you to keep it on.” Mama encouraged. Billy dejectedly nodded his head. He raised his arms and dada took off his shirt and binder as quickly as he could and put a new, not torn sleep shirt over Billy’s head. Billy wasn’t gonna say that he felt a little better, but it was nice to not have the binder crushing his ribs.  
“It’s pretty late, huh, little man? Do you think it’s bedtime?” Dada asked. Now that he mentioned it, Billy’s lids had been growing heavy ever since the panic had left his body. Billy nodded.  
“That’s what I thought.” Mama said, helping him lay back down on his bed, and tucking him in. Mama wrapped her arm around him while dada went to grab the mattress of his bed and throw it onto the floor next to Billy’s bed. Billy floated off quickly, his mama and dada holding him tight to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Deadly class fandom is pretty small, and this is pretty niche, but if y'all want more, let me know, I love writing these regression fics.


End file.
